1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus employing wide dynamic range imaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide dynamic range imaging refers to a technique of more accurately representing the range of luminance that human vision can accommodate when viewing a real nature scene into a digital image.
Wide dynamic range imaging can be used in a wide variety of applications such as medical imaging, satellite imaging, physical substrate rendering, and digital cinema. The range of luminance a human eye can perceive is 108:1 while the range of luminance a digital device can represent is limited to 100:1. Thus, in order to display data with a wide dynamic range on a digital display device, an appropriate conversion technique is needed. This conversion is called tone mapping.
Examples of conventional tone mapping methods include a Reinhard method, Fast Tone Mapping, and Tone Mapping using iCAM06 image color appearance model.
However, conventional tone mapping methods suffer from loss of local contrast and details in dark regions and insufficient contrast enhancement. Another drawback is that color artifacts or false contours may appear in regions of a tone-mapped image.